Gang Beasts
Gang Beasts is a multiplayer game, where the players fight each other as little costumed characters. The player that survives the most rounds wins. All members of Game Society play at the same time. Fans can look forward to banter, cursing, and Jason Stephens's celebrity impressions. On top of that, Adam Koralik is famous for being Chaos Chicken in the game. Gang Beasts is considered a Guys Vs Games series. Playing Styles Emre Cihangir usually picks the dark blue gang beast with a wrestler costume and cape. His character is known for its glitching. Emre's best played map is Trucks. Adam Koralik usually picks the chartreuse gang beast in a chicken costume. Because of his button mashing style, he is known as Chaos Chicken. Chaos Chicken's goal in life and death is to kill Aaron, even if it means killing himself to take away one of his lives. Adam's best played map is Ferris Wheel. Jason Stephens usually picks the purple gang beast in a suit. He is not the most powerful player in the game but celebrity impression add character to the game. He is known for being unconscious most of the time. He has won many matches by sleeping. Jason has won equally on Billboard, Trucks and Fans. Aaron Yonda usually picks the green comb-over gang beast. His playing style usually is the most hated by the other players as he clings to everything, walls, ropes, even the other characters and hides in containers and trucks. He is the only player that has ever broken the ropes of a platform and succeeded in grabbing the rope and surviving, killing all those standing on the platform. He is the self-proclaimed "Comb-Over Master" and "Wall Master." Aaron's main goal in Gang Beasts is to kill Chaos Chicken, Adam's character, who is likewise intent on killing him. Aaron's best played map is Subway. Guests Brandon, who is a guest editor for the Game Society and appears in at least 2 of the episodes. Brandon's best played map is Billboard. Brad, Brad the Bard in Skyrim for Pimps, appears three times. Brad's best played map is Buoy. Results *Wins are determined by who is still alive at the end: if someone is declared the winner, but jumps off the edge and they have no lives left, they tied with whomever was last to die. **Totals are determined by the ties plus the wins, the ties are a fraction of a win divided by how many tied. Recurring Themes * Adam willing to die in order to kill Aaron * Aaron climbing walls, ropes, trucks, and basically anything that can be climbed * Adam doing a super moves that throw others off the map and having no idea how he does them * Jason knocking himself unconscious Episodes Gallery Chaos chicken g.jpg|Return of Chaos Chicken|link=Chaos Chicken Chaos chicken.jpg|Original Chaos Chicken|link=Chaos Chicken Gang Beasts.png|The Characters Aaron on the wall.png|Aaron on the Wall Gang Beasts Anarachy Md.png|Anarchy NewGangBeasts.png|Emre defying Gravity See Also * Guys Vs Games * GSP Shows * Mario Kart Playoffs * Mario Kart Playoffs 2014 References External links Official YouTube Playlist Category:Series Gang Beasts Category:Guys Vs Games Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir Category:Jason Stephens Category:Adam Koralik Category:Live Stream Category:Competitive games